User talk:Glittersword
9/11 - We will never forget / It will be a long, long time before we can ever begin to forgive. Glittersword 17:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Since you've gone to great lengths to use content without providing attribution, could you please provide attribution for all articles as you are required to do for re-using content (a bot can be used for this purpose to insert a template stating where it came from).--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 01:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : TwotailedFox, I appreciate your concern and they will be attributed. I wanted to get as many completed as possible before I worried about a bot to mass attribute. Especialy since I have never used a bot before. As it stands right now you have been my only visiter and I have not presented it officially since it is not ready for public scrutiny yet. Images need attribution as you said and the card pages need to be pared down to the vital card info. and preferably for anything further to link to the card page for the Yugioh Wikia site. I am trying to just keep my head down and be quiet while working on this and not bother anyone at the main site with my ideas which do not seem to be popular there. Right now I am concentrating on the Images from The Tag Force Video Games since they are the same artwork as on the cards and are crystal clear. My mistake there has been one other visitor other than you, she visited a couple days before you and that has been since 2010. : Glittersword Talk • 21:56, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :: You raise valid points, however, that should have been something carried out from the very start. Believe me, I am *all* for content being shared, but that has to come with some rules for doing so. I know you're a completionist, but a using a bot to mass-attribute wouldn't screw up your plans; the bot edits behind the scenes while you're working away. If you'd like, I can ask Wikia to have a chat to get a system set up to help with that. However, I'm not sure as to the purpose of this Wiki; if you could elaborate on it for me, I might be able to help.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 21:59, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :: An answer would be appreciated.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 22:00, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Sorry, I've been busy with other things. For me this is serving several purposes. :: 1) It is a place where cards can be reworked to be experimented with. for example a reworked version of older venomous snake cards that are made to be compatible with the (Newer than them) Venom cards. That is just 1 example. :: 2) It is a repository for the better Images without the backlog of the inferior images. Once an image is fould that is of supirior quality it is to be locked and any new images must be preapproved to be added. :: 3) I have different Ideas on how some of the pages should appear and how they should connect together. For example if the Main image is the artwork and Not an image of the Full card it does not have to be updated every time the card is re-released. Just when a New official artwork is released. Which would also eliminate the need for the Artwork page. It was always redundant anyway since all it is is a zoom-in of the artwork on the images alredy in the card gallery section. It is needed but not as a seperate page. :: 4) I can use it to make a page that would just get complaints about on the main Wikia site.that is out of sight of everyone else. :: 5) This keeps me buzy and out of everyone's hair. It is really too much for one person so I am running around like a chicken with it's head cut off as I work on this and the work a bit on that. I also need to eventually rework the core opereating pages (The ones that controll how pages appear to work they way I want them to.) For example: The main page will only show 2 Images which is fine for most cards but cards like Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician have at least 5 offical artworks and other cards have to main images with Original Artwork released in Japan and Edited Artwork released Internationally. I will eventually find that line or lines and change/add them. Also the brackets surrounding something like the Card Number 4015554 or HA02-EN017 should just be temporary once the Redirects are done they should be removed. What us is it to have a redirect on a page that sends it to a redirect that sends it back to the page you just left.Temperarily it will show a red link tewlling someone that the re-Direct page has not been done yet. Other than that it serves no use. I know that a lot of the problems I am having would be solved by having Media-Wikia activated but as I said before I was actively TRYING to stay under the radar. :: I did offer my services on the main site and was not taken up on the offer. It might not look like much here but it give me a place out of the way to learn more and I have the tools to do what I need to do. (Delete, Move) and I would rather make mistakes in learning here. :: Glittersword Talk • 15:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: OK, I think I understand more now. However, even though you do admit to trying to keep this off-radar, it's still hosted on a Wikia wiki... and we have documentation licensing to consider, specifically the CC-BY-SA license. Believe me, it sounds like a good idea for a personal project, and I'm all in favour of our content being re-used... but that has to come with some strings attached. I, and many other people have put hard work into what you're using, and it would only be fair to recognise that. I can just insert a single template to display in the main card table, and that would cover the license requirement, while also enabling a link back to the main Wiki.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 20:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::: As Capt. Picard would say "Make it so.". Glittersword Talk • 04:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::